Romeo and Juliet Reality BUGHEAD
by kazookidissosoabuggie
Summary: UPDATE: SO I CAME ON A WEEK LATER WITH 307 VIEWS! IM CRYING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Please leave reviews I would love to make my writing better for you guys! This is sad and dark...Bughead ff...PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK?


Betty was sitting in the Blue and Gold room. She was still really hurt. She's been hurting. She let a tear shed from her face and Jughead walked in with an accordion folder in hand. He saw the tear fall to the table. He desperately wanted to know what was wrong but chose not to hurt their relationship more by asking. He stood in the doorway and finally knocked. She stood up quickly, wiped the tear quickly and hid a small piece of paper behind her back. It was the note he had given her with her Christmas gift. She wished he would've known that. He walked towards her and she looked down once more.

" I have some articles I want to run by you," he said. She looked at him and a tear shed from her eye as she began to speak.

" You don't have to anymore. As much as I love writing for the Blue and Gold, I just turned in my resignation. I can't do this anymore Jug." she started to cry harder with each breath she took.

"Why?"the boy said as his heart fell through the floor.

She wiped her eyes clean and realized he as well was going to cry. Jughead felt absolutely terrible. She looked so exhausted. Her hair was down, her ponytail never showing up again. She was growing dark and depressed. He knew that, he saw it. He knew the girl he loved was falling apart and it felt like a stab wound each time he was reminded of it. She finally spoke.

" Because Jug. You're here. Everyday i'm reminded that the boy I fell for, the boy I love, told me to go home. Told me to leave. I'm reminded that you left me. The boy I love so very much that it hurts to stand at this moment, left me. I made a decision. I wanted so desperately to have you as my own, together with being inseparable, Serpent jackets and all. You may not want me hurt, but it hurts too much to stand now that you're gone Juggie. I can't breathe without you. I haven't eaten. I haven't slept. I cry Jughead. Too much. With or without you is your thinking. You assume I can just be a toy to play with when you want and then throw me away and act like I don't care. I have news Jug. I can't do it anymore. Or I might kill myself in the process of hoping you loved me just enough for that." Betty was shaking. Blood was dripping from her palms and her knees would soon give out. Before she could say anything else, Jughead burst.

"You think I don't love you? You think that's why I left? I left because being with you is like my only air. Without you, I suffocate. I don't know if you noticed or not, but I deserve that. I deserve not waking up one morning with our kids jumping on the bed waking us up. I deserve not waking up to the love of my life. I don't deserve any of that. You deserve the world and the stars and whatever you can find beyond that. You don't deserve a person like me. You'll fall apart."

At this point, Jughead started to cry. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, started to cry. Betty couldn't do it anymore. Blood was seeping through her hands and she needed relief before she died right in front of her love. She started to run and Jughead grabbed her arm, pulling up her sleeve accidentally. He looked down as she stopped, trying to avoid his seeing the underneath portion. There were cuts. Everywhere. He knew this wasn't happening before he left her. He couldn't bear it. He saw what was destroying her right then and there. It wasn't the Serpent jacket he had earned, it wasn't Archie with Veronica. It was him.

" What is this?" he asked, trying to hold back the sobbing he had been waiting to pour down at any moment.

"It's nothing, Jughead. Let me go," she said.

"This isn't nothing Betty," Betty spoke again.

" I said let me go Jughead!" She pulled from his arms as she was sobbing. She didn't realize class had ended and everyone was staring. She had fled and everyone at Riverdale High had seen the worst of Jughead Jones. He fell to his knees and started to ball. Then he stood punched a locker and asked the most honest of questions.

" Isn't it funny how we love and we give and people are still hurt by the actions that affected both?" he said aloud.

No one answered. It was a distilled moment in Riverdale High. Archie ran after him. Jughead had closed the door to the Blue and Gold room and sobbed. Betty had just gotten home a collapsed. Polly came running in and she explained how it went down. Polly told her it was ok but truly, there was nothing Polly could do. So Polly left. Betty cried for hours. She wrote a note to Jughead. Then she called him. He didn't pick so she left a voicemail. Betty spoke.

" I'm sorry. I need you to know i'm so sorry for hurting you the way i'm about to and just know I love you so much. There's a note next to my bed, read it Juggie. When you get here, I want you to know, I loved you so much. My parents and Polly won't be back until I'm gone. You'll be here after as well but sooner, I can feel it. I'm in the bathroom. I'm so sorry it happened like this. I just can't be here, in this haunting hell on earth anymore. Bye for now, Romeo." She got in the bath with her razor. She cut deeper, until the blood stained the bath.

She cried until she fell asleep. Only this time, she would never wake up. The next morning, Jughead picked up his phone. There was a voicemail from Betty. He listened to it and sobbed. All he could do was run. He ran so hard and so fast it felt like no air could enter his body any longer. He got to her house. Ran up the stairs and tried the bathroom door. It was locked. He was so done. He kicked it through. There lay Betty Cooper, in her suicidal deathbed. The love of his life, had committed suicide. He picked her up. Shook her. Anything to wake her. He pleaded. He carried her to put clothes on her.

He read her note, it read : Jughead Jones, I can't live another day without you. I can't breathe without you. So I've decided to take my breath away permanently. I'm so sorry my love. Please forgive. I will love you forever. "

He finally had enough. He went through her cabinets and found her depression meds. He took every pill in every bottle. He sat down on the floor, with her in his arms, and wept. The next time the two were seen, Archie Andrews went looking for them. He found Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper in the arms of one another, dead. At this moment, everyone went still and realized the Romeo and Juliet had become their unfortunate reality. On Jughead's lap there was a piece of paper with only a couples sentences to seal everyone's tears.

" Our love will never die, though our hearts have stopped because of one another. Missing each other is far worse than being together somehow. SIncerely, Romeo and Juliet. "


End file.
